


pleasure, pleasure, pleasure

by orphan_account



Category: Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, this is my first fanfiction pls be nice to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they aren't even dating but long, thin fingers squish into pointed hips, and it‘s so hot.





	pleasure, pleasure, pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction on here and i love this rare pair h i hope u like it!!

they aren't even dating but long, thin fingers squish into pointed hips, and it‘s so hot. plump lips press into translucent skin of the neck, making the red haired boy moan gently into the others mouth. the mattress quivered underneath the weight of the two.

"you're.. so beautiful.." leon claimed, as the heir dragged his tongue down to the boy's chest. the blonde boy hummed in acknowledgment, as he tugged underwear down, revealing the baseball player's arousal to him. 

leon straddled across togami's waist, raising his hands - painted nails, red and black zigzagged - to pull lightly against the blonde locks. slacks were pulled off and crumpled against the floor. a bottle of lube found its way into the calloused hands of the wannabe musician, and he pulled the cap off with a satisfying pop. 

legs stretched into straddle and leon slipped between them, applying a blotch of lube against his fingers. he teased togami with the very tip of them. 

"ah...you..might want to cease the teasing, kuwata.." pink lips blew out a sigh, eyelids fluttered close in relaxation.

the teaser smirked, pressing his fingers against the entrance as he inserted them gently.

those long, flexible, dainty legs trembled as leon's fingers stretched and curled inside of togami. the pretty princess who hissed at the initial intrusion, let out little moaning mewls in desperation and pleasure and leon just loves it, because - as a musician - he loves sound and togami's sounds are his new favourite song. 

fingers removed, and the heir's eyes snapped open, unblinking at leon as he nibbled on his bottom lip. he lent over and cupped his smooth hands over leon's crotch, causing a teeny, tiny gasp to escape the other boys mouth.

togami smirked, because oh god, leon, you're so cute, and it's so feverous and now his hand is making its way up and down and up and down leon's shaft. whines and groans escape the usually loud mouthed male, as a bead of precum is slithered down his member and oh my god he's having a hand job off one of the richest guys in the japan.

togami sat up. a teasing grin dancing across his face. 

"are you ready?" he asks in that soothing voice like chocolate and all things nice, and leon nods because togami is so so so attractive and pretty and like a princess and his dick twitches in excitement.

his back hits the duvet of the bed and togami is there, all on show with his legs bent and leon ducks down and throws them over his shoulders because he's seen it in porn and it seems to surprise the platinum haired boy. 

lube, once again, is slathered on and leon's cock is against togami and the taller boy is egging him on, because he wants this just as much as leon does and when leon presses into him there's an amazing realisation of 'oh-oh!' and everything feels amazing.

and leon doesn't care about anything because all that's in this moment is him and togami and the aching between his legs and the whimpers and mewls escaping the other boys plump and pretty lips. 

leon grips hips and slams himself forward in togami's somewhat plump ass, and he's rewarded with a cry of his name. eyes slam shut and teeth grit together but even stony-faced, emotionless byakuya togami cannot keep the whines and cries emerging from the back of his throat. each violent thrust causes the metal bed frame to crash against the wall but neither could care less because all they feel is pleasure, pleasure, pleasure. 

"togami.. togami– i'm gonna—" leon spews whatever words his brain of mush can comprehend out of his mouth. he pushes himself into togami faster and faster and togami can feel his legs quaking and weakening on leon's shoulders and he just knows he won't be able to walk after this. 

another rough pound, is enough to make togami to cum hard and out across his stomach and leon's hands but who cares? and leon's not far behind him, and togami can feel every crevice inside him fill when he cums and he can't help but cry the ginger boys name one more time. 

leon pulls out and togami whines at the sudden emptiness. but his legs - still perched on leon's shoulders - shudder and ache, so he pulls them down and leon curls up next to him.

"that was.. cool."

"it was acceptable." togami replies, full eyelashes fluttering down because he's so so tired now and he wants to sleep for a week. leon snorts and presses bruised lips against his cheek.

"shower?" he says, eyebrows raising and togami can't help but get flustered because he cannot move and his legs are killing him. somehow, leon catches on and helps the heir sit up on the bed. 

"was i that good?" leon laughed, as togami uncomfortably stretched his legs out. he pouted in pain and shook his head at leon.

"i've had better." the comment causes leon's eyebrows to furrow together and him to frown. 

"i'll just have to get better next time."

"next time?" togami murmurs in question, rubbing his legs with the palms of his hand. leon smirks and nods in confidence.

the blonde rolls his eyes in answer and attempts to get up. the first try, he stumbles backwards and ends up on the bed again. but the second, leon's up with him and they're limping over to the bathroom together and togami grins. maybe a date next time as well.


End file.
